Question: Solve for $x$ : $6\sqrt{x} - 8 = 3\sqrt{x} + 3$
Solution: Subtract $3\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(6\sqrt{x} - 8) - 3\sqrt{x} = (3\sqrt{x} + 3) - 3\sqrt{x}$ $3\sqrt{x} - 8 = 3$ Add $8$ to both sides: $(3\sqrt{x} - 8) + 8 = 3 + 8$ $3\sqrt{x} = 11$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3\sqrt{x}}{3} = \frac{11}{3}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{11}{3}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{11}{3} \cdot \dfrac{11}{3}$ $x = \dfrac{121}{9}$